sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Tilmitt
Name: Heather Tilmitt Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Former Cheerleader Appearance: Heather doesn't particularly stand out from her peers. She could best be described as average looking, with shoulder-length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly large nose. She has a light dusting of freckles underneath her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, but she oftentimes wears so much makeup that you wouldn't really notice. Her hair is naturally curly but she straightens it most of the time. Other than that, she never really bothers to fix it. It's usually just pulled up in a ponytail or bun on top of her head. Her eyebrows are somewhat thick, not to the point that they look funny, but just enough to make them stand out. Her tongue is pierced and she's always got a different color tongue ring in. In terms of body structure, she's about 5'5" in height and lately, she's been putting on a little bit of weight. That, however, has a lot to do with the fact that she's about 5 1/2 months pregnant. Unlike many teenage mothers, Heather is quite proud of her pregnancy and often wears skin-tight shirts to further elaborate her stomach. She has a lower back tattoo of a faerie that her uncaring mother signed for roughly a year ago and her bellybutton is pierced. The doctors keep telling her to remove it, but she doesn't listen. Biography: In a way, Heather's upbringing was a sad one. She wasn't molested or mistreated. Her father didn't rape her. In fact, her father didn't care. If he'd had his way, Heather wouldn't be existent. She'd be an aborted fetus floating in a jar in some medical lab. But, Gail Johnston gave birth to her baby girl anyway. All throughout infancy and pre-adolescence, Gail was a devoted, nurturing mother... and then she changed. It was almost like she forgot she had a baby. Perhaps this was the most crucial point in Heather's life, because that was when everything changed. Her mother and father had never been officially married, Heather was born out of wedlock. Later on down the line, when Heather was about thirteen, Gail married a man named Mike Nelson, and seemed to forget the existence of her daughter entirely. Heather didn't really know how to adapt to all this newfound freedom, so she did the only thing humanly possible. She decided to test it out. It started out simple enough. Heather would go to friends' houses after school without calling. She'd neglect her curfew and show up late. As time went by, it started to get worse. She went from being twenty minutes late to being three and four hours late for curfew... and eventually, not going home at all. She wasn't reprimanded, she wasn't penalized... it was like her mother didn't even notice when she disappeared for days at a time without calling. She started hanging out with some of the local kids and smoking marijuana after church. Again, her mother didn't seem to care. In fact, when Gail found out Heather was smoking marijuana, she was fine with it. Fine to the point that she smoked it with her daughter on more than one occassion. With her mother pretty much granting her permission to continue her delinquent behavior, Heather had no reason to stop. She wanted her bellybutton pierced. Her mother was more than happy to drive her to the nearest body art studio. She wanted a tattoo. Once again, her mother was more than happy to oblige. Heather's behavior got worse and worse, and she got wilder and wilder. Friend's parents and teachers began to approach Gail about Heather's unruly behavior, but Gail could only reply with, "She's just growing up. It's part of being a woman." In a way, Gail just wanted to be a teenager herself. She wanted to be the cool mom. She wanted to be Heather's friend. In doing that, she wasn't being a parent, and she was letting her teen daughter run wild. It was something that would soon come back to haunt both mother and daughter in a bad way. Heather eventually met up with fellow delinquent Lance Barrett. The two became an item -- although friends with benefits seemed the more suitable term -- and inevitably, Heather wound up pregnant with his baby. Upon this revelation, Lance straightened up. He told Heather that he wanted them to stay together. In fact, he went so far as telling her that he eventually intended on marrying her because he felt like it was his responsibility and obligation to take care of both her and their unborn baby. Although Heather was all for the idea, she had no intentions of cleaning up. She continued to drink, smoke, party, and overall just raise hell. Even now, nearly six months into her pregnancy, Heather hasn't changed her ways at all. It seems like she goes from one suspension straight into another. She's a regular in after-school detention. She's even a regular in a lot of community service programs. In fact, she just finished a stint in community service when she got caught spraypainting obscene comments on one of the tourist buildings on the boardwalk. She's a bit of a bully in school. She's known for shoving some of the more nerdy of the school populace into lockers and other juvenile acts. The principal knows her on a first name basis, and she's in his office almost daily. In fact, the only reason anybody takes it easy on her anymore is because it's obviously apparent that she has a baby on the way. Advantages: She's pregnant, and because of that, some people might feel sorry for her. Heather's a bit of a bully by trade, so she can hold her own with no problems in a fight. She's loud and foul-mouthed and she won't hesitate or back down from a fight. Disadvantages: Heather picks on a lot of people, and because of that, she's disliked by a lot of people. The popular kids don't like her because she's "skanky". The nerds don't like her because she bullies them. In fact, the only people who really seem to like Heather are her clique of friends and, of course, her baby's daddy. Lately, though, even he's been trying to get her to clean up her act. Designated Number: Female Student no. 05 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: MPK5 Personal Defense Weapon Conclusions: Normally I would offer some quip about G05 fighting for two, but looking at her file I wouldn't be surprised if she was so inhebriated she didn't even realize she was pregnant! At least she has a nice body guard and a fancy weapon to protect her, but personally I'm betting the morning sickness is what does her in. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Lance Barrett Collected Weapons: MP5K (issued weapon, to Melina Frost) Allies: None Enemies: Lance Barrett Mid-Game Evaluation: Heather was one of the first contestants of season three to awaken. Her first few hours were spent wandering through absolute darkness until she found her way to the old and rundown island hospital. After securing the location, Heather hid out in the windowless examination room, contemplating what to do about her current situation. In some sort of warped and twisted mentality, she convinced herself that she absolutely couldn't run the game in her current -- very pregnant -- state, and so proceeded to remove the lamp from the hospital lobby and attempted to abort the baby while laying on the examination room table. Heather succeeded in causing herself a lot of pain and internal bleeding, and during the incident was discovered by long-time romantic interest (and father of her baby) Lance Barrett. Lance's feelings of joy were quickly replaced by feelings of anger and confusion as Heather informed him of her actions, and after a heated argument between the two, Lance attacked her, mercilessly beating her on the examination table before using his issued saw to split her stomach open and remove the long dead and distorted fetus from her stomach. Heather succumbed to her wounds during the assault, knocking her out of the game early on. Post-Game Evaluation: These little pregnant girls never seeem to last long, but damn if they aren't great for the ratings. I'll tell ya, we had a lot of people tuning in to Heather's death, and I don't think there was a dry eye in the house! Memorable Quotes: "Listen, baby... or Abbi, or whatever the fuck your name is supposed to be. This is how it's gonna be. It's either you or me, and it's not gonna be me... so you... you have to go now. I don't want you and I'm tired of you. You've been ruining my life for the past six months, and I just can't take it anymore. It's time for you to go back to whatever festering pool of sewage you crawled out of... because... I'm not gonna die here because of you, understand? So, this is where we say our goodbyes and part ways. Bye bye, baby." - Lance's pride and joy was something Heather held with contempt, as demonstrated here. "I hope she's dead." - Bitter words uttered to someone for whom Heather cared so dearly. Other/Trivia *Heather's past history was taken from one of Megami's friends. *Heather is the first (and so far only) pregnant character in the SOTF series to attempt to abort her baby in-game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Heather, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *All the World is Waiting for the Sun... V3 *The Cursed and the Damned Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Heather Tilmitt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students